Sorry, I'm So Sorry
by liliesandroses54
Summary: He didn't speak a word, but his face did. It kept saying, "Sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again.


*A/N: You know in Last of the Timelords how Lucy has that mark around her eye? This is my take on how she got it. For clarity the capitalized H's are referring to the Master, and all the lower case ones are the Doctor.

Sorry, I'm So Sorry

She hadn't tried to anger Him. It was an accident. She hadn't meant to "completely undermine Him in front of the dog." He was just being so… so… so cruel. She was use to Him being vicious, especially to him, but today's activities had just been too much.

The day had started off usually enough. He had made His grand entrance, this time to track 5. She was wearing the purple dress that morning. She had kissed Him back as passionately as He had kissed her not only to make Him happy, but also so that it wouldn't hurt her as much. He had then continued on with His routine, leaving her in His wake.

She knew that, "playing with the dog," was his favorite part of the day. He would wheel him around the meeting table and then make him look out the window, down at the dying Earth. During these times He would taunt the old man with memories and she couldn't help but listen to these tales. The tales of a childhood friendship long gone and what must have once been some form of brotherly love. It hurt her somewhere deep down to see the look on the old man's face, the look of sadness and self-hatred.

The morning something inside of her had just snapped. The people He was talking about affected him so much and it physically hurt to see the look on his face. She thinks that it is that look that made her speak up. "Harry, just stop." It surprised her how strong her voice sounded. The two men stared at her, one in sadness, the other in anger.

He stalked towards her, leaving him alone in the chair by the window. She backed up a couple steps, but his strides were longer than hers. And before she knew it they were nose to nose. "What did you say?" He growled at her.

His eyes were flashing dangerously and she gulped, thinking of a way to diffuse the dangerous situation. She took a shuddering breath, before answering in a weak voice. "I think that there are better things we could be doing than tormenting "the dog."" She fiddled with His tie for a moment, before patting it against His chest and forcing a smile onto her face.

The back of His hand connecting with her face was a complete shock to her. The force of it caused her to spin around as she fell to the ground. She had lain there a moment before raising her upper body off of the floor. She was in a daze of sorts He had never hit her like that before, never with that kind of force, and never in public, it terrified her.

The tears of shock and pain slowly slid down her face as she felt a finger under her chin. He slowly lifted her head and she saw Him crouched down in front of her. She tried to look away, but He suddenly held her in a vice like grip. His voice was dark and threatening. "You will never do that again. You will never completely undermine me in front of "the dog" again. Do you understand?"

She licked her lips before quietly whispering "Yes." His grip on her chin lessened and He kissed her on the forehead. He smiled at her as he stood; He said something about apes and their hormones. She wasn't totally sure; she had stopped paying attention to her surroundings as she gently rose to stand on shaky legs.

Others in the room had gone back to their business and her husband had gone back to the window. He was talking to him again, but the old man was looking at her. He didn't speak a word, but his face did. It kept saying, "Sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again. It was too much; she had felt the need to get out of that room as quickly as possible. She was surprised that she hadn't started running until she had gotten to the hallway. But as soon as the doors closed behind her she ran, her dress catching on loose wires and ripping at the seams from the movement of her legs. She ran and ran until she reached their room, her and her husband's.

She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A bright red mark adorned her right cheek where he had hit, and blood was running down from her eye where his ring had made contact. She felt so dirty as she stared at herself in the mirror and thought of the look on his face. She heard in her mind the words that were never spoken. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

That was how she, Lucy Saxon, wife of the Master, became curled up on the bathroom floor, hugging her knees as tears streamed down her face. The words echoing in her head, "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

*A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, please.


End file.
